Slenderman (Slender)
|-|Slender: The Eight Pages= |-|Slender: The Arrival= Summary The Slenderman is the title character and main antagonist of the video games Slender: The Eight Pages and Slender: The Arrival. He is a supernatural entity that abducts people to turn into obedient proxies. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Slenderman Origin: Slender: The Eight Pages Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Supernatural Entity Powers and Abilities: Elasticity (Can extend his tendrils to extreme lengths), Teleportation, Immortality (Type 1), Mind Control and Telepathy (He makes his prey obsessed with and terrified of him, and can eventually take control of them, making them his proxies), Fire Manipulation (Lit a large forest on fire instantly), Technology Manipulation (Distorts camera feeds whenever he is filmed on them), Telekinesis (Possesses the ability to move objects with his mind, as evidenced in Chapter 6 - Escape of Slender: The Arrival), Corruption (Can presumably corrupt the bodies of his proxy, as shown in the character Charlie Matheson Jr.), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Resistance to Fire Attack Potency: Unknown (Caused a forest to catch fire instantly, and covered a good chunk of the said burning forest with his tendrils. Covered much of an island with his tendrils in one of the DLC levels) Speed: Below Average Human, higher with his tendrils (Slender moves rather slow and therefore is rarely seen moving due to the fact that he mostly pursues his enemies with teleportation, and his tendrils, which can catch up to someone capable of outrunning his proxies) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Enormous (Can stalk his prey for several days without rest) Range: Kilometers (Covered most of a forest with his tendrils. Can affect the player's mind from the other end of a large mine) Standard Equipment: The 8 Pages and his tendrils. Intelligence: Gifted (He has been shown to be incredibly cunning, using his fire powers and proxies to guide his prey to desired locations and capable of making people disappear completely without anyone noticing or any clues being found. He is an expert at baiting people into traps which he does to the main character several times throughout Slender: The Arrival such as when he lured the player into an abandoned mine and used his fire powers to corner her in an abandoned building. Slenderman can sense when his victims are near at all times. This can be noted in both games, as he never hesitates and always has sight of the player (even when off-screen). Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The 8 Pages:' The Pages are 8 pieces of paper that have crude drawings and warnings relating to Slenderman. The more pages you collect the more aggressive Slender Man becomes and the more prominent he becomes in your mind. Victims start to hear increasingly loud ambient noises and apparently thunderous footsteps while slowly becoming more obsessed with Slenderman. If the victim manages to collect all 8 pages then capture is almost guaranteed. If the victim survives this then they will be completely obsessed with the faceless horror, drawing pages of their own and panicking at the mere sight of him. It also makes them more vulnerable to becoming a proxy for Slenderman. *'Slender Walking:' One of Slender man's most infamous of abilities, Slender Walking, is an ability of the Slender Man that allows him to appear and disappear at will, allowing him to teleport from one point to another virtually anywhere instantly and often without any physical indication of the teleportation. *'Slender Sense:' Despite lacking facial features, Slender Man can sense when his victims are near at all times. This can be noted in both Slender and Slender: The Arrival, as he never hesitates and always has sight of the player (even when off-screen). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Slender Mythos Category:Antagonists Category:Elasticity Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals